Secret Life
by Arion
Summary: Misty starts disapearing for long periods of time. Sometimes she doesn't get back until late at night. Where could she be going and what could she be doing?


Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters are copyright of their rightful owners all the other characters and the songs used in this fic are copyright of me.   
  
A/N: Yay, I'm back with a new fic! I'm so happy! lol, anyways, it'll seem like this fic doesn't have lots of action in it at first but just be patient and trust me, it'll have action, action and more action ^_^ I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a loooooong time and I'm glad I finally came up with a plot, heh. OK, I'll wrap up and let you read the fic. Hope ya like it!  
  
Ages:  
Ash, Misty - 15  
Brock - 17   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow? But I can't tomorrow!" Misty shouted into her cell phone. It was night and it was pitch black. She was a good way from camp so that she wouldn't wake Ash and Brock while she talked on the phone.  
"Yes I know we're on a deadline, but I can't get away tomorrow!" she continued angrily. Then listening to the person on the other end for a while she sighed.   
"OK, I'll try. Yeah, I know. Bye" Frowning the hung up and quietly went back to camp.   
  
* * *  
  
It was morning and Ash, Misty and Brock were on the way to another city so Ash could get yet another badge. Ash noticed that Misty was really quiet all morning and slowed down a little so that he was walking next to her.   
"So, Misty, you know the gym leader here is supposed to have a lot of water pokemon" he began, trying to start a conversation.  
"Oh, yeah I know" she replied not really paying attention to what he was saying.   
Ash didn't really know what to say to that. Normally Misty would get stars in her eyes just at the mention of water pokemon, but not today. He was just about to try a different approach when Brock started singing loudly to his walkman.   
"Stop playing games, stop trying to trick me, 'cause I need to know, do you really care, or are you just playing Truth or Dare?" he sang loudly.   
"Hey Brock! BROCK!" Ash yelled slapping him on the shoulder. Brock jumped nearly five feet into the air. He was listening to the music really loud so he didn't hear Ash calling him.  
"Geez Ash!" he yelled pulling his headphones off so now they were hanging around his neck. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!"  
"What are you singing?" Ash asked curious.   
"Oh, that's the new single from Mistae" he said grinning.   
"How can you listen to that stuff? She doesn't even have a good voice" Misty said folding her arms.  
"Misty you're just jealous" Ash said smirking "I bet you couldn't even sing a note"  
"Oh yeah?! Like you could!" Misty yelled.  
"I could better than you!" he shot back.  
"Could not!"  
"Could too!"  
Brock sighed. 'Here we go' he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash yelled and Pikachu thundershocked the gym leader's dewgong, finishing up the battle. The gym leader, Christine sighed and returned her pokemon.   
"Well it looks like you beat me" she said smiling.  
"Yeah! Alright!" Ash hollered hugging Pikachu.  
"Great job Ash" Brock said walking up to him.  
"Yeah, good job Ash" Misty said looking at her watch for about the hundredth time during the twenty minute battle.   
Christine then gave Ash his badge and the trio left the gym with Misty in the lead. They found a hotel almost immediately, but it only had two vacancies so two of them would have to share.  
Naturally, Misty said that Ash and Brock should share, but Ash started whining about how he always had to share. In the end Brock ended up getting a room for himself, since in his words it was fair. That way Ash and Misty wouldn't have to fight over the room.   
Once inside, Ash flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Misty sat down on the other side of the couch and pretended to read a magazine. In about ten minutes she got up.  
"I'm going to the mall, there's this great sale" she said heading for the door.  
"Uh huh" Ash was so absorbed in the pokemon battle he was watching he barely heard her.   
Outside Misty caught a cab and headed to the city's airport. There she bought a ticket to an island in the Orange Islands, for a plane that headed out in fifteen minutes.   
  
* * *  
  
The clock read 2:45 AM when Misty unlocked the door to the hotel room she and Ash shared and crept in. It was dark, but she could still see that Ash was asleep on the couch. She made her way to the bed as quietly as she could. The last thing she wanted was to wake Ash.  
  
  



End file.
